


Outcast of White Hockey Cabin

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Canon Gay Character, De-Aged Jason Voorhees, Developing Friendships, Gen, Mute Male Character, One Shot Unless Popular, Summer Camp, de-aged character, troubled child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Jason spends his days at camp all alone, that is until a new counselor labels them best friends. Oneshot unless popular.





	Outcast of White Hockey Cabin

**Outcast of White Hockey Cabin (My Little Outcast)**

 

Just a few miles out of town, through part of a beautiful forest lies a large blue lake. On the lake is a wooden house like structure with a wooden bridge contacting it to the land.

 

Camp Crystal Lake, has several cabins or tribes named after sports, Blue Baseball, Violet Basketball, Green Tennis, and White Hockey. The ‘best’ of the bunch is White Hockey, which is stationed on the actual lake, making it the most expensive and most well off.

 

It houses a full staff of young twenty somethings as counselors and twenty to thirty kids under their care. They have the most recent developments and tend to get the priority when there’s an appliance that needs to be fixed or when deciding the lunch schedule and others things of the like.

 

However, all is not well for the White Hockey cabin, one kid, a Jason Voorhees, is mute but his acts speak for him. His mother pays very handsomely, three times the amount of all the other kids for her one child to stay in that camp despite any alleged incidents. Not wanting any predicament to occur while collecting the big checks, campers and counselors alike are told to avoid young Jason as much as possible. They all follow the unspoken rule happily. 

 

Jason is left out of activities and often resides in the Hockey cabin being at the opposite end of the side the other kids are at, or if he has been left behind, while the other kids explore the forest. 

 

 

Hockey cabin has two floors, the first being for crafts and learning the second being for bedding. The first floor is where the wooden bridge connects to. There is art on the walls, colorful drawings and various decorations, of animals, of the alphabet, of space, of the forest, and of possible careers choices. Lights hang one the ceiling, brightening the room and are aided by two windows on the front wall, one on the left side and one on the right side. There are two rows of three large tables set horizontally on the right-hand side of the room. On the other side of the room are small plastic chairs and small plastic desk in front them is a large charm board. In between the two sides, hugging the back wall is the reception counter with a phone and a computer. Across from the reception counter is the main door, it is one of four doors, the second being to the far left leading to a platform with an ascending staircase to the boarding section and a descending staircase leading to the lake, the doors three and four are on either side of the reception counter and they’re the bathrooms, the final door is behind the counter and is for counselors only. Each door, except for the counselor only door has a window in it.

 

The second floor is accessible through the left door and going up the staircase with a wooden railing. Within the second floor are bunch beds, each with small dressers at the head of them. There are three doors, the entrance which is on the left side of the room, the male bathroom on the front wall and the female bathroom on the right-hand wall. Both of these bathrooms are smaller than the ones down stairs, only allowing for a maximum of three people while the 1st floor bathrooms allow for a maximum of twelve each. 

 

 

The majority of the Hockey cabin is at the tables making crafts from things found on a previous scavenger hunt. The outlier sits on the other side of the room at a plastic desk with a paper hockey mask over his face. 

 

The front door opens, a young man steps in. Jason looks over at him, he’s new, he’s quite muscular and he’s Asian. Jason watches as one of the other counselors walks up to him, a Casey Cage. He watches them talk, at a pint Casey points to the counselors only door then talks before they part. Jason watches as the new face walks into the counselors only door. After a set of minutes, he comes back out in a white T-shirt with ‘camp Crystal Lake’ across the chest and ‘Counselor’ across the bottom, for pants he was Camp Crystal Lake Hockey White's white short shorts and for footwear he has forest friendly boots. 

 

“Guys listen up, this is Kung Jin, he’s the newest member of our team, give a big warm welcome to Kung Jin.” Cassy announces to the kids and to the other counselors, but they already knew. The campers excitedly greet the new addition, as do the counselors. Jason however just listens, staring at his desk with coloring crayons and paper. 

 

“Hey, it’s great to be here at camp Crystal Lake, I hope we all become great friends.”-Kung Jin says with a slight bow of his head and a wide smile.

 

“Alright, so get back to making your favorite animal okay?”-Cassy says with a smile and the kids resume their activity, being over seen by five other counselors. “So, feel free to walk around check upstairs get a better lay of the land since we have every under control here.” 

 

“Okay uh who’s that?”

 

“Jason...don’t talk or pay him any mind, he’s... troubled.”

 

“Troubled? I was told he was just mute and difficult.” 

 

“He is or maybe he just doesn’t like to talk but he bit off another camper’s ear and he has stabbed multiple counselors before. It’s better if you don’t associate yourself with him.” 

 

“...I’m going to talk to him, he seems lonely over there.” 

 

“Hey man I warned yah.”-Cassy says stepping back with her hands up. 

 

Jason hears the approaching Kung Jin but doesn’t move any part of his body.

 

“Hello Jason, my name is Kung Jin, I’ll be like your best friend from now on.” Kung Jin smiles, squatting down so he is at eye level with Jason. 

 

“...” 

 

“...I was told you don’t talk much but that’s fine, I’ll teach you how to write maybe even some sign language? Does that sound like fun?” 

 

“...”

 

“...okay, let’s start with some crafts?  You can make whatever you want.” Kung Jin says standing up, he borrows some materials from various tables then places them on Jason’s table, none of the materials being anything more than string and paper for Jin’s safety. Jason stares at the materials before he spots something. Kung Jin brims with joy as Jason begins crafting, his main focus being a paper plate. Jason folds it over and over then when it has a fine point, he jabs Kung Jin in the leg with it. “Ouch. Uh I’m guessing that’s a no on the crafts then?” 

 

Kung Jin winces as he is jabbed again. He gathers the crafts and returns them to the tables. To Jason’s internal surprise Kung Jin returns to him. “Alright uh why don’t you draw something, I see you already have paper and crayons.” 

 

Jason takes a crayon in his hands and begins drawing when he is finished he slides it to the edge of the desk, closest to Kung Jin, face down. Kung Jin takes the paper and looks at, getting jabbed in the leg again but is too distracted to react. The picture is of him being beheaded, it’s crudely drawn but the ponytail on the severed head is clearly him. Kung Jin stares at the picture for some time, to the point that Cassy walks over. 

 

“Hey man you alright, why don’t you lead the next activity? What’s that?...ugh, come on out that disturbing thing down.” 

 

“Disturbing?...I don’t see it...”

 

“Really man? That’s sick.” Cassy says glancing at the picture again. 

 

“I kinda like it, it’s very...”

 

“Creepy?”

 

“Honest...I’m fine Cassy but thanks you for your concern.” 

 

“Yeah..., you’re always welcomed back to group when you can’t take it anymore.” Cassy says walking away. “Alright guys five more minuets till show and tell.”

 

“So, Jason, want to draw me another?” Kung Jin says sitting down with his legs crossed. Jason looks to Kung Jin then starts to draw. Jason slides his finished drawing face down towards Kung Jin. Kung Jin looks at the picture and sees lots of red where his crotch would be. Slightly confused by it Kung Jin Looks down to see his short shorts. “Well that’s not really my fault but I see your point.” Kung Jin places the paper over his crotch, so Jason wouldn’t have to see anything he didn’t want to. “Want to draw another?” 

 

Jason remains still, having his hands on the table, looking forward. Jason remains that way, so when Cassy announces that its time for the other kids to stop creating Jin asks him another question. “Mind if I draw something?” A minute passes so Kung Jin reaches for a piece of paper and then a crayon, not knowing how to interpreter the jabs to his hand. Kung Jin expertly draws a yellow flower with pink pedals on a blue sky.  “How’s that?” 

 

Jason takes the picture and rips it in half, letting the halves fall to the floor. 

 

“Hmm you’re right, it wasn’t an honest drawing it was just generic. Here, I’ll draw you something that I truly feel but I don’t think you’ll like it.” Kung Jin says taking another piece of paper and starts a new product. This time Kung Jin draws a picture of the both of them, holding hands and Jason holding a paper knife in his free hand. Jason takes the picture and rips it in two too. “No, I mean it. I would like us to be friends, even if you stab me with your life paper knife.” Kung Jin says putting the halves together in front of Jason. Jason stares at the halves then pushes them off his desk, Kung Jin takes them before they fall and puts them in his pockets. “Hmm is there anything you want to do?” 

 

Jason answers Kung Jin’s question by jabbing him in the face with his sharp and heavily folded paper plate. 

 

“Ow Ow, anything else? Like go out for a walk or go out for a swim? I’ll ask Cassy for you?” Jason pauses then turns his head towards the left door. “Oh, want to go upstairs? Or for a swim? Alright I’ll ask Cassy.” Kung Jin stands up putting the paper that covered his lap on the tiny desk. Kung Jin smiles and approaches Cassy when the current kid’s story of their makeshift dog ends. “Hey kids, oh I see a few artists amongst us. Uh Cassy, would it be alright for Jason to go out?” 

 

“You’re still staying with him huh? Yeah do whatever but don’t leave camp grounds, you’re responsible for him.” 

 

“Thank you.” Kung Jin smiles and waves to the kids as he makes his exit. “Alright Jason, we have the all go.” Jason stalls before getting up, knocking his chair over. Kung Jin sets it back up and pushes it in the desk before going to open the door for Jason, who was too small to open it himself. Jason steps out, a railing three steps in front of him following both stairways. Jason walks down the descending staircase being followed closely by Kung Jin. 

 

The two reach a steel gate too tall for Jason to climb over but Kung Jin could step over it, which is what he does. Kung Jin steps into a wooden platform with tires under it to keep it afloat. Kung Jin bends over the fence and picks up young Jason and lifts him over the fence. Jason is set down and he looks at the water around him. Little Jason takes off his shoes and socks then rolls up his pants. Kung Jin watches as Jason sits on the side of platform, kicking his feet in the water. 

 

The counselor smiles before he takes off his own socks and shoes to join him. Kung Jin sighs happily as he looks across the lake to the forest able to see other kids and their counselors.

 

“This place is beautiful, isn’t it?” Kung Jin glances at Jason, seeing him look outward to the lake. “Do you know how to swim? I can teach you, if you would like.” 

 

Jason shifts in place but doesn’t reply, this doesn’t surprise Kung Jin much. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, if that’s the issue, I’ll be right here helping you stay afloat. Is that the problem?” Kung Jin asks before he sees Jason toss his makeshift knife in the water, they watch it soak and break away. Trying to piece what that means Kung Jin looks to Jason, who looks to him. “...oh, your mask, you don’t want to get it wet or take it off but that’s fine, I’m glad you have such great team spirit. You really like being here, don’t you?” Kung Jin asks with a large beaming smile but Jason looks back out over the lake. “Hey how’s this we’ll try swimming tomorrow because I’ll get you a real hockey mask, they’re plastic so they’re water proof?” Jason doesn’t reply in anyway but Kung Jin takes it as a yes anyway. 

 

Kung Jin looks out to the water until he hears a strange spin come from Jason. “What was that?” He hears the sound again but they’re a familiarity to it. He watches Jason get up and put on his footwear’s, rolling down his pants legs. Kung Jin watches as Jason walks over to the gate and tries and fails at getting over it. “Hey wait, I’ll help you, just give me a minuet.” Kung Jin frantically pulls up his feet and gets them ready for travel. Kung Jin stands behind Jason and lifts him over the side of the gate before going over himself. 

 

Jason briskly walks up the stairs with Kung Jin following close behind. Kung Jin takes Jason’s lead as he unknowing makes his way to the cafeteria. Kung Jin and Jason enter the very busy log Cafe and get in line. Kung Jin hums to himself as he looks at all the campers and counselors around him. Kung Jin and Jason get their plastic trays and packaged plastic utensils, their boxed drinks but their wrapped sandwiches. 

 

“Let’s find a place to sit.” Kung Jin says standing off the side of the end of the line, scanning the many filled tables for an open spot. While Kung Jin looks around he is unaware that Jason has kept moving, walking towards the exit. However, his attention is pulled towards the small boy when a clattering is heard. Kung Jin quickly turns his head to his right and sees Jason on his back with his tray on the floor. Standing before Jason are two boys, one of which is laughing and the other is saying something. 

 

“Hey!” Kung Jin walks towards the three, the two boys looked shocked to see him. “Apologize to Jason, he didn’t do anything wrong.” 

 

“He bit me!”-Boy 1

 

“He’s wearing a mask.” 

 

“He scratched me!”

 

“He was holding a tray and I don’t see any scratch marks on your arms.” 

 

“He uh...he umm...”

 

“Apologize! The both of you.” 

 

“...we’re sorry...freak.” 

 

“Now you have to apologize again for being mean.” The boys groan but give another disgruntled apology. “Good now if you have nothing nice to say or do, leave him alone.” The boys mumble to themselves as they start to walk away. “Hey you still have a mess to clean up.” 

 

“What why do we have to clean it, it’s his fault!?”

 

“No, it’s not you caused it by pushing Jason down now clean it up.” The boys start picking up the mess, making off comments to themselves. Kung Jin kneels down, setting his tray aside and helping Jason sit up. “Hey are you alright?” Jason watches as he is given his tray back with its contents back on it. Jason looks at the tray then at the disgruntled boys before standing up and taking the tray. The boys leave and Jason starts walking towards the exit. Kung Jin picks up his tray and follows Jason outside, follows him down to a wooden dock not too far away.  

 

Jason sits on the edge his feet over the side with his tray in his lap, Kung Jin sits next to him in the same manner. Kung Jin watches as Jason folds his mask in half exposing the lower half of his face. Jason starts unwrapping his sandwich but Kung Jin can’t bring himself to even begin eating.

 

“...does... does stuff like that happen often?” Kung Jin asks but Jason takes a bite out of his sandwich. “...it’s not ok for that to happen so if you need anything like to get away you can come to me and stay, I’ll protect you.” 

 

“...”Jason pauses and looks up at Kung Jin. He turns back and resumes eating.

 

“You’re not a freak your just unique, different but don’t let it discourage you. I’ve helped a number of boys like you granted their situation were different but they faced prejudice and hate too. I have had to deal with those things as well and was fortune enough to find a place that picked me back up onto my feet.”

 

“...”

 

“So, on a lighter side our cabin is going on a hike through the woods would you like to participate? If not, I’ll ask Cassy if we can do something else.”  

 

Jason eats silently but sloppily which Kung Jin decides to comment on at lunch, not wanting to ridicule Jason after what had just happened. Not having much of an appetite at the moment, Kung Jin gives his sandwich to Jason, who hesitantly accepts it.

 

Kung Jin drinks his carton drink with Jason. Using the napkins from the plastic utensil package, Jason’s face is cleaned up. The two head back to the cafeteria to properly dispose of their trash. Kung Jin takes Jason back to the Hockey cabin, where Jason sits down at his desk. 

 

Kung Jin looks around before going into the counselors only door, he comes out with a box of crafting materials. Kung Jin places the box next to Jason. 

 

“Here while we wait for the others to come back why don’t you help me pick out a hockey mask by creating the one you want?” 

 

Jason looks at the brown box of assorted supplies next to him and reaches inside. He pulls out a paper plate then grabs the box of crayons. Jason makes a simple mask with two eyes with red shading underneath and a small red unibrow. To finish his mask, Jason cuts out the center. Finished, Jason slides the paper plate to the side of his desk. The makeshift mask is taken with a smile. 

 

“Aright I’ll try my best, I think I saw one like this at the YMCA.” 

 

Jason reaches into the box again but grabs a plain piece of paper and starts drawing. The drawing makes Kung Jin laugh, as in it he is a bulbous giant with Jason is behind him. “Yes, I have quite the large body, don’t I? I work out every day to maintain it.” 

 

“...” Jason looks up at the counselor, who can tell he is looking more closely than usual. 

 

It is some time before the rest of the White Hockey arrives at the cabin. Judging by that and how the words and actions, it is clear that they are coming back from the hike. 

 

“Hey Cassy...”

 

“Finally had it, come on we’re going to go swimming while the sun is still out."-Cassy 

 

“Sounds like a plan, Jason won’t get in the water but I’m sure he’ll like being around friendly faces.” 

 

“Would do you mean?”

 

“He doesn’t want to get his mask wet, it’ll fall apart in the lake.” 

 

“Oh well it’s better if he doesn’t go swimming but you can help us keep an eye on these kids make sure they obey the rules.” 

 

“Who’s going to watch over Jason?”

 

“...he can look after himself.” 

 

“He’s 11 years old.” 

 

“Ugh, fine whatever Kung Jin why don’t you go for a hike instead. Jason makes the kids nervous so it’ better if he’s nowhere near them while they’re swimming.” 

 

“That’s a horrible thing to say, Jason is just lonely and cautious I’ve seen it in other boys.” 

 

“Just be back before 7 but no sooner than 6. Alright campers go get changed into your swimwear.” Cassy ends in a cheerful tone turning to her campers who head towards the left-hand door. 

 

“Cassy?” Kung Jin is ignored, Cassy walks with the kids making sure they walk in an orderly fashion. When the train of kids leave the room Kung Jin walks over to Jason, who looks up at him. “Well that didn’t go as I expected...I’m guessing that those boys aren’t the only ones that give you trouble? Makes it all the sadder since your mom is paying so much for you to be here. Does she know about what they do to you?”

 

Kung Jin receives an answer by shaking his head. 

 

“Is your mom a good mom? Does she hurt you? You can tell me, I only want to help.” Again, Jason shakes his head and sees Kung Jin relax to a certain degree. “That’s good, the boys I had helped were abused or runaways or worse but I don’t want to get into that. I’ll put this stuff away and I’ll think of something for us to do, unless you want to go on that hike?” 

 

Jason nods to Kung Jin’s surprise and is taken for a hike once the supplies are properly put back.  

 

“Well least it’s beautiful.” Kung Jin says, walking beside Jason, who looks around. On their hike, Jason takes Kung Jin to a small hut, made from various sticks. Kung Jin, well aware of his own size stays outside of the hut while Jason crawls inside, shielded from the sun. Jason stares at Kung Jin with crossed legs, Kung Jin looks back at him for a few moments. “If you want a staring contest I’m pretty sure you’re going to win. I’m not going to back out though.” 

 

Kung Jin stares at Jason intently, lasting for 45 seconds before having to close his eyes. Kung Jin blinks rapidly for a short time to help ease the eye strain. He looks back to Jason who just blinks once. “Don’t your eyes hurt?”

 

Jason slowly shakes his head. 

 

“That’s kinda cool. Hey how about if we come back up here tomorrow or some other day I bring us cards and we can play a few games? Do you know how to play cards?” 

 

 Jason slowly shakes his head.

 

“Would you like to?” 

 

After some time, Jason shrugs lightly. 

 

“Oh well that’s fine I’ll bring a board game too, in case you don’t like cards.” 

 

Jason doesn’t reply. 

 

“...do you come up here a lot?”

 

Jason nods slowly.

 

“I’m guessing this is your safe haven. What do you do here?” 

 

Jason turns around then turns back around holding something Kung Jin isn’t expecting, a radio. 

 

“How on earth did you get that?”

 

Jason holds the small brown radio in his lap, staring at Kung Jin.

 

“And it actually works here too?” 

 

Jason turns on the radio and talking is heard, much to Kung Jin’s amused surprise. “Well by all means play something you like. I’m sure you’re sick of me talking to your ear off.” 

 

Jason nods slowly and then changes the frequency, changing the station to a baseball game. For three hours and forty-five minutes the two listen to the baseball game. At that time, Kung Jin checks the time on his watch and tells Jason that they should probably head back. Jason silenced his radio then stashed it in the back of his hut. Jason walks beside Kung Jin as they return to their cabin. Once there Jason takes his seat and sits silently. Kung Jin stands out to the side, both of them able to hear the laughter of children from the outside. Fifteen minutes pass, Kung Jin makes several references to the game they listened to. After those fifteen minutes, there is a knock on the front door. At the same time, Cassy enters from the left door, all by herself. Cassy watches them to Kung Jin’s surprise. Further to his surprise Jason gets out of his chair and walks over to the door. 

 

Kung Jin follows suit and opens the door, seeing a woman on the other side. Jason walks out of the cabin and hugs the woman’s legs. 

 

“I’ve never seen him so affectionate, you must be his mother.”-Kung Jin says.

 

“Yes, I am, how was he?”-Mrs. Voorhees asks with a worried look on her face but Kung Jin maintains a smile. 

 

“He was fine, no complaints here.” 

 

“A-are you sure?” 

 

“Yes of course.” 

 

“That’s wonderful oh and I’m sorry who are you?”

 

“I am Kung Jin, I was just hired as a counselor. I’m going to be looking after Jason while he’s here.” 

 

“I see...well come along Jason.” Jason takes his mother’s offered hand and turns with her to leave.

 

“Oh wait Mrs., Voorhees I have to ask you something.”

 

“Yes? What is it?” Mrs. Voorhees turns halfway to look back at Kung Jin.

 

“Jason doesn’t want to go swimming because of his paper mask, would it be alright if I brought him a real one so he can go swimming?”

 

“...and how much will that cost?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure I could get one for free, I wouldn’t worry about the price.”

 

“...”

 

“I hope I haven’t offended you Mrs. Voorhees, if it’s anything Jason drew me the kind of mask he wants and I think I already found on very similar. I was hoping to bring it in tomorrow.” 

 

“At no extra charge to myself?”

 

“Of course, how could I do that when you’re already paying a bundle for him to be here.” 

 

“And what was your name again?”

 

“Kung Jin.” 

 

“Well Kung Jin, you have my permission to get Jason a hockey mask. May I ask a question of my own?” 

 

“Yes, you may.” 

 

“What made you want to do something like this?” 

 

“Well Jason wanted to go swimming but he wouldn’t go in the water, not fully at least. I asked why and he threw a folded paper plate in the water, which disappeared to say the least.”

 

“How much time did you spend with my son?”

 

“The whole day ‘mam.”

 

“And you still want to do such a nice thing for him. What do you hope to achieve from it?”

 

“I’m hoping to be recognized by Jason as a big brother of sorts as well as a good friend.” 

 

“Anything from me?”

 

“Some advice would be nice, I don’t know Jason as well as you do. What are things he likes a lot what are things he isn’t too fond of.” 

 

“...he likes sweets as all children do and spices foods but he really isn’t too picky when it comes to food, he’ll eat just about anything. He likes baseball and football and hockey, he loves hockey just like his father...I’m sorry but we must be going, I have dinner in the oven.” 

 

“Of course, it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Voorhees and I’ll see you tomorrow Jason.” Kung Jin says waving to the pair as they leave. As they walk away, Jason looks back and gives a tiny wave of his hand before turning back around. Kung Jin smiles before returning to the cabin.

 

The end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
